


My Prey

by La_Saffron



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Groping, Hide and Seek, Making Out, Mild Language, Post Season 2, Predator/Prey, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron
Summary: You try to play hide-and-seek with Alucard, but it escalates into something more thrilling.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 370





	My Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hide-and-seek is the best game when played with boys, I said what I said ✋😌

You’d suggested the idea to him many times before, initially out of complete jest, but slowly began to entertain the thought once put out. Alucard didn’t seem to understand, to you anyways, the true idea of fun, which probably caused him to misunderstand a lot of Sypha’s reactions and her bubbly persona. Since she and Trevor had gallivanted off to other adventures of their own, you had plenty of time to muse about your own playful activities with the gloomy skeleton that was once Castlevania.

“We should play hide-and-seek,” you told him once at dinner.

“Uh huh,” was his only response as he sipped from his glass.

You huffed and made show of throwing aside your fork. He glanced at you from the side questioningly. “Come on, I mean it this time! I think it would be fun.”

“Fun.” he echoed dully. You nodded in the affirmative, gently slapping his arm with the back of your hand. He jerked in surprise, eyes widening at the bold gesture, but you scooted your chair closer to him.

“Yes, fun!” Your eyes must have been sparkling because his eyes never left yours. “Didn’t you ever play it as a child?”

Alucard placed his glass down and leaned back in his chair, creaking slightly as he thought. He sighed through his nose, closing his eyes. Reminiscing, no doubt. “I did.”

“So then you already know the rules!”

His next breath came out as a laugh, hidden in his chest as he leaned forward again to poke at the fish on his plate. “I’d hardly associate such a minute game with rules of any kind. It’s quite simple.” He lifted his fork, puncturing the sliced fish, and jabbed it in your direction. “That’s why it’s a child’s game.”

You rolled your eyes back to your own plate. “So, I can be a child at heart. What’s wrong with that?” Your pout gave way as you shuffled the greens around your plate. God, there were times you wished he wasn’t cursed with such a troubled past. Remedying such behavior can be taxing at times.

Alucard paused when he sensed the downcast in your voice and his eyes flitted to your face to search for any sign of embarrassment. He spoke slowly and quietly, “There is nothing wrong with being optimistic about life. I’m simply not used to it.”

Your nose wrinkled. “I’ve been here for months, how much more used to it can you not get?”

“I just need time.” He offered you a small smile, hoping to calm your nerves. “However, that isn’t to say that I don’t appreciate your company here.”

“Right,” you scoffed sarcastically, but there was no malice in it. “I’ve been nothing but a sparkling ray of sunshine throughout this entire gloom you have here.”

“I like a little sun, now and then.”

“Good. Then you will also like a little game with me.” You lifted your glass to salute him and smiled deviously around the rim. “Now and then.”

And that’s how it started. You just figured pestering was not enough and decided that simply initiating the game by avoiding him entirely would be the solution to your request. You didn’t mention it again, which confused Alucard and left him hesitant whenever he was around you for the next few nights. After studying your behavior with keen eyes (and you noticed him notice), he stopped tensing around you, assuming you left the thought alone.

It was then that you struck him hard.

You spent the next few nights in your chambers chewing your lip as you paced around the room anxiously in thought, wondering when was the best time to act. Though there wasn’t much to strategize on, you took your role very seriously, hoping that it wouldn’t fail and perhaps, he’d see something to gain out of it by the end. You wanted to see Adrian genuinely smile wide enough to see fangs, maybe even laugh, though you knew not to let your expectations soar too high. Your efforts only went so far.

One evening, however, your plan was blessed by a sudden whirlwind of rain that poured down the windows. The wails and sharp howls of the wind certainly frightened you at times, but your nerves were not from the thunderstorm outside the castle walls. What better time to play hide-and-seek within the walls of a gloomy haunted castle than on a night like this? The heavens were clearly in tune with your idea and you had never been so thankful for rain than now. 

You searched for the frilliest nightgown you could find, fingers trembling as you grasped onto an old bleached chemise. A bit low on the neckline and too loose around your thighs but it was perfect for running down halls. You began to wander aimlessly around the castle, carefully glancing around corners to make sure you wouldn’t bump into Alucard. The taps of your bare feet padded along the rugged carpets of the halls and it echoed in time with your pounding heart. You were so excited for him to notice your absence, you had to hold your own trembling hand with the irrational fear that it would give your position away. You intended to drag this game out as long as you could and reckless thoughts piled your mind as you turned many corners.

You decided on an algorithm while you waited. Left, right, right, left, right, left, left, right. You lost track by the third corridor when your heart came to a stuttering halt. You heard a voice ring out, though distant, very strongly. “Hello?”

A frozen tremor spread throughout your body as your mind raced to think. Should you run? Maybe stay in one place? Or give him clues as to where to track you? Your ears strained to listen for him as you held your breath, not daring to let yourself cover any other noise. There was a deep intention to make this as thrilling as possible, a high-end game on your end and you hoped to gain all the fun from it, should it not go awry.

Your name was called out, slightly louder and clearer than before, and you made your mind to sneak away. Turning on your bare heel, you retraced your steps down the hall and tried to ignore the building thump in your chest as you scurried away. You ducked behind a steep wall, grasping the bricks with clammy hands as you tried to steady your breath, even though you haven't even begun running that far. Adrenaline poured through your veins and your body thrummed with excitement. It’s been a while since you felt such energy.

“Where  _ are _ you?” you heard Alucard call from down the hall. Shit! Why was he so close?

Stifling a giggle, your head peered down the darkened hall before breaking into the lightest sprint you could muster. You dared not look back for fear of seeing his shadow behind you and knowing that with his speed and agility, he would outrun you any day without trying. 

Caught up in your own thoughts, you nearly stumbled on the frilly hem of your gown and scraped along the side of the wall, hissing slightly in pain but then immediately sucked in your breath. The throbbing bruise on your shoulder flared angrily as you tried to ignore it and gathered the hem in your hands, turning down the next archway. Perhaps your heavy breath gave your location away because you felt footsteps padding behind you.

The tingling sensation in your palms heightened and your toes buzzed as you scurried down a curving flight of stairs, trying to descend with practised ease without tumbling. That would be painful and stupid. Window panels alongside your form occasionally flashed with distant lightning and the thunder fueled your deafening heartbeat. You heard the roar of blood in your ears when the door to the staircase creaked open.

Alucard called your name in question, his deep voice bouncing off the hollow walls of the archway. You paused before the bottom door before crossing the threshold eagerly as you shut it behind you. That should do it, he definitely heard the sound of your exit. Now he just had to follow.

Your feet hurriedly followed the crimson carpet below, flying by many wooden doors shut from abandonment as your eyes searched for another hall to slip into. You scanned the walls as you ran by, praying for an exit before Alucard reached the bottom of the staircase. Just as you heard the door open again, your body maneuvered into another hall, not as brightly lit as the main one. You didn’t pause to hear his boots along the carpet, your legs working faster than your brain as you tried to keep hold on your bunched up dress.

“Come on, this isn’t funny anymore.” Alucard complained from the main hall. You wildly looked around for another hall, only to find two doors at the end of the corridor. Your light pants were not helping you now, not when he was so close to finding you. “Dinner’s getting cold.”

You rolled your eyes momentarily before choosing a door at random and easing it shut behind you.  _ Yeah, like you worked so hard on it, Adrian _ . you thought bitterly. Dinner could wait.

After a quick glance around the room, you realized that you had slipped into a small closet of sorts, draped in too many gowns and capes and trousers. You pressed your ear to the door and imagined Alucard standing in the middle of the hall, wondering whether to turn left or right. You silently egged him to go into the opposite direction, praying his vampiric senses wouldn’t immediately tell him where you were. Your heartbeat was too loud to hear anything else but you strained your ears to try and waited for anything.

Then, his footsteps sounded with a sigh, and for a horrible moment, you froze. You couldn’t tell whether they were getting closer or farther from you as your blood overwhelmed the thoughts in your mind. When your mouth finally went dry and your eyes watered, you realized you couldn’t hear his steps as loud as before and blinked as they faded down the hall. You sank to the floor as gently as possible, but your body felt like lead. 

That was a close one. 

After another more relaxed scan of the space you fell into, you shuffled your arms around your body, sinking beneath the plush articles of clothing. You kept your ears open for any sign of Alucard’s return and hoped to slip back out into the hall once he realized he lost track of you. 

You smirked. This was going far better than you expected. No longer hide-and-seek, but a chase added to it.

The tingle returned to your palms as you wiped them down your nightgown and moved to cautiously creak the door open. Peering through the open sliver, you looked around to find nothing in the hall but torches and frames. You waited a few more seconds before completely throwing the door open and rushing out into the hall, retracing your steps and turning back into the main hall.

Bunching the hem into your fists, you set a brisk pace for yourself, not wanting to waste all your breath if no one was after you. It was difficult not to glance over your shoulder too many times, but you couldn’t help feeling as if someone was behind you. You shivered. This place really was haunted, but without Alucard’s presence, you felt horribly alone amongst the ghosts lurking in the archways.

You felt a small breeze down your back as you passed an impressive window and stopped. That wasn’t right, weren’t all the windows latched? You turned to examine the window, heavy torrents of rain pouring harshly onto the side panels as thunder rolled more threateningly in the distance. There wasn’t any sign of entry for a wind to pass by, so where--

Your blood ran cold as you noticed the torches’ light flicker sharply before you broke into a run, not looking back. You heard him skid around the corner and ran even faster when he called to you. 

“I found you.”

You squealed, unable to suppress yourself anymore, as your gown bounced around your form wildly. His footsteps thundered after you and you dared a peek over your shoulder. His golden hair flowed effortlessly behind him as he maintained a perfect sprint to chase you down. You let out a stuttering scream as you quickly edged down another hall, patting the walls in an attempt to straighten yourself. You didn’t stop running, your heart pounding too loud in your ears and fueling your sweaty palms into your dress.

A swift whistle sounded behind you, but you didn’t peek around this time. His thumping boots were no longer after your trail on ground and instead above your form. You tugged your head upwards to see Alucard jogging along the cave of the ceiling, directly aligned with your body. A laugh erupted from your chest, quickly transitioning into a high-pitched squeal when you realized he was descending on you.

“No!” you screamed briefly before slowing your pace abruptly and turned right back around. You didn’t stick around to hear his body land on the ground with a tumble and you giggled at the image of the refined prince of vampires flopping on the ground like an old man. His playful growl echoed through the hollow halls before you heard his form thrum with a sonic boom.

_ Shit _ , was all you thought before he appeared before you, echoes of his images following in red and black. Your instinctive drive kicked in and you ducked under his outstretched arms, chin grazing his elbow as you limboed through his limbs. The thrill of spotting his uncharacteristic shock gave you ecstatic measures you could not compare to any other pleasure in that moment. You felt like you were on top of the world.

Your moment was short-lived when you ducked back into the main hall, carpet scuffled by hurried footsteps, and bolted down the corridor, re-bunching your dress into your slippery fists. You paused in the middle of the hall near the window, huffing to catch your breath just as you spotted Alucard walk around the corner. 

The gaze was intense, even from this far away you could feel the heat between you two. He didn’t seem to be out of breath nor shaken, despite his previous stupor from your stunt. You watched his eyes narrow with a predatory gleam, making your knees weak, as he patiently waited for you to catch your breath. Your chest heaved exaggeratedly when you stopped to realize that your neckline had slipped even lower down your breasts and you felt the uncomfortable sensation of sweat piling between your pockets of flesh.

Alucard moved and you flinched as you watched him fold his hands behind his back. “Are you quite done?” His voice was calm and even, but you suspected he was just as thrilled as you were.

You straightened your form and lifted your head arrogantly. “You wish, old man.”

Visible confusion spread over his face before he smiled hungrily. “Me, ‘old’?”

“Yes.”

He chuckled. “I’ll show you ‘old’.”

With that, he rushed forward suddenly, leaving you little time to react as he jumped meters above you with a pounce in his step. Your eyes widened with a spirited glint as you let out another short scream before stumbling backwards into your hem. It gave a sound tear but your concerns were elsewhere as you seeked refuge from his descending form. For the first time, you felt like a true prey to Alucard’s predatory heritage. You were vaguely reminded in that moment that he  _ was _ half-vampire. There was little to stop him from caging your body in and sucking the life out of it.

You fled like your life depended on it, genuine fear plastered on your face.

He bounced off of the walls like a high-speed ball, crushing bricks in his wake. The clamminess in your palms returned with newfound buzzing and the heavy gasps that left your throat were real. You flung the door to the staircase open and took two steps at a time, feeling the swift air flow between your chafing legs. You only stopped to glance at the bottom steps, where Alucard had his hand on the doorpost.

He was watching you carefully and smiling devilishly from the bottom step. Your breath was static and uneven, but you, too, smiled in turn. He put one foot forward and you quickly placed one back. His foot slid back and yours returned. He jerked suddenly and you flinched, your hand groping for the handle. You waited for each other to move, not daring to blink. That playful gleam was still in his stare and you nearly felt lost under his sharp watch.

Slipping your bottom lip beneath your teeth, you looked down at him suggestively and puffed your chest a little further than necessary. His eyes followed, slowly training up and down your body, before you swiftly flipped him a finger and slipped out the door, cackling.

Alucard’s dark chuckle echoed around the stairwell as he followed you down the halls, just barely managing to catch you before you swiftly eluded his grasp. Your laugh was like bells to his ears and found himself enjoying every moment in chasing, as unorthodox as it was. His heart beat unsteadily in his chest, but it was not from exertion of energy. 

He glanced at the ceiling and briefly smirked before floating above the ground and crawled along the sides of the pillars and slipped behind a corner. He prayed you turned his way and he would finally catch you. You blindly rounded the corner only to slam into his chest, his arms wrapping tightly around your figure, swaying you back and forth as you squirmed in his clutch, only to have his grip tighten with every move.

The fly straight into the spider’s web.

Your squawks of excitement exceeded your breathless body and you found yourself gasping for air, laughing hard enough to squeeze tears. Your laugh warmed his heart in a static response and echoed your raspy screams with his own heartfelt laughs. He loosened his hold on you a little and let his arms slip down your waist, allowing both of you to sink to the ground in a fit of giggles and gasps. Your chest was squished against his own and you loved to hold his embrace, but now aimed to worm out of his tight grip. 

He held you fast, undeterred by your evasive movements as his lips made his way down your exposed neck, laughing at your expense. Your squirming slowed to a pause as his tongue darted out and licked the junction between your shoulder and neck before he let his fangs graze the area. You shivered, but loosened in his arms and huffed out a sigh.

“Got you.” he whispered into your skin. “Slippery minx of mine.”

Your face heated with those words and you dramatically draped your arms over his shoulders, pulling back to study his face with panting breaths. Adrian smiled at you softly, his grip strong on your waist as you settled further into his lap. 

You nipped his nose teasingly. “It’s not my fault you’re old and slow.” He frowned questioningly and wrinkled his nose.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?”

You laughed in his face and leaned over his form, toppling him over with a heavy sigh. His back landed on the floor with a sound ‘oof’ as his hands gripped your hips, steadying you over him. You braced your arms on either side of his head, mindful of his splaying locks of hair fanning the crown of his head. You shared a quick stare before you both erupted into loud laughs and hard giggles. One glance below showed you the stunning image of Adrian with his eyes closed as he laughed with his chest, long fangs glinting in the torchlight before they disappeared behind his plush lips.

Adrian caught your awed stare and his laughs died down, with a few occasional chuckles following then stopped completely, a smile still on his face. His brow quirked up at you but hardly got a word out before you crashed your lips into his, kissing him with a passion you never had. His body stilled beneath you as you wormed your fingers into his thick hair, tugging to get his attention.

Adrian responded quickly, his frozen fingers now gripping your hips with newfound resolve to keep you over his body and pinned your bottom down. Wet sounds filled the dense air as you both madly suckled onto one another’s lips, nipping and licking in between kisses. You swallowed his soft moan when your thighs spread to lock around his hips, pressing your bare core onto his trousers. Your chest sank onto his own as you tugged him closer still, tilting your heads to match pace and resound with undenied adoration.

The break up for air didn’t last too long before Adrian twirled your body beneath his own, slipping a palm under your inner knees to hook farther around his waist, sparing no time to capture your lips again. Tongues and teeth clicked as lovers in the hall made passionate declarations of lust, grinding and groping limbs.

He squeezed the fat of your thighs lovingly, heaving a dark groan into your mouth when your heel pressed into the small of his back, egging his swaying hips deeper into your core. His fingers tugged and bunched at your gown, desperately trying to free you of your confines within the chemise. His lips left your own with a wet smack as he lifted his weight to free his legs and his own of the frilly folds. Your head fell back, watching him beneath lidded eyes and smiling to yourself, knowing you had done your job well if he was this quick to get you naked.

Your fist curled in his locks, grasping the thick tendrils of his voluminous hair and he paused to glance at you. “Adrian,” you called hoarsely.

“Yes?”

“My love…” you whispered gently. His eyes raked down your entire figure, taking in the blush between your supple breasts, your fluttering lashes and the tint of your skin in the thundering night. He tried to suppress the intense shiver down his spine, but you sensed his trepidations at the tips of your fingers. He was weak at your command at last, and you intended to make good use of it in the proper environment.

He leaned forward, hands palming your sides sweetly. “What is it?”

You cupped his face with cool hands, tracing his sharp cheekbones with your thumbs and he let you. Running across his eyelids, smoothing out his tousled brows, down the length of his nose, tapping his philtrum before rubbing his swollen lips with slow movements. His lips parted willingly as your thumb dipped to prod at his lengthy fangs, his throat vibrating with groans unlike anything you’ve heard before. Golden eyes nearly lost as they were enveloped by obsidian lust, looking down at you as one would a treasure. He inched closer to your face out of pure hypnotism because he believed you cast your spell on him long ago. Now, you were just biding your time and he let you.

Millimeters apart from your lips, he nuzzled his nose against yours, he, too, biding his time. His lips ached for your own like it was vital for his survival and he chastised himself for not granting you access earlier. One more move and he would be sealed into your vowing kiss for eternity, never to forget--

“What about dinner?”

Huh?

Blinking out of his hazed lust, Adrian braced his weight back on his knees, your hands slipping from his face down to his body and settling above his stomach. You were suppressing a cheeky smile, a foxy glint sparkling in your eyes. He sighed heavily and crawled back up your body, eyes lining up to yours. You stared at him with that widening smile and he pierced his sharp gaze back into your soul, hoping his next words would resonate deep within your mind.

“Fuck dinner.”

He ignored your loud cackle as he shuffled you onto his shoulders, adoring the squeal you let out when his palm cracked against your ass and squeezed. Satisfied with your body slung over his shoulder, he raced to the nearest bedchamber he could find. You gripped his shirt with white knuckles and thought,  _ We are definitely making this a regular thing _ , as your hips bumped along to his hurried jog down the halls of Castlevania.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all want more groping and shit with Al?


End file.
